


If

by medb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайяте ничего не ответил, просто смотрел на него растерянно и устало. Тени за окном подбирались ближе, и казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и они встанут между ними.<br/>Еще никогда и никого прежде Генма не хотел обнять так сильно и так отчаянно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для _**D~arthie**_.

_Солнце сгорает дотла,_  
 _И звезды времени ждут,_  
 _Чтобы быть с тобой,_  
 _Чтоб лететь за мной,_  
 _Чтобы в темноте_  
 _Мне дойти к тебе…_  
 ** _4етыре 4етверти_**

 

Генма уже успел забыть, какого цвета рассветное небо. Последнее время над Конохой постоянно стояли тяжелые грозовые тучи, дождь непрерывно полоскал улицы, как огромная вселенская прачечная, и, понятное дело, никаких позитивных мыслей подобная погодка не вызывала. Редкий просвет обычно намечался только где-то ближе к ночи, и можно было изредка полюбоваться на звезды.  
Дождь – странное время года.  
Сзади раздался негромкий сдержанный кашель и тихий вопрос:  
\- Ты скоро вернешься?  
Генма медленно обернулся на пороге, качнул сенбоном и с улыбкой пожал плечами:  
\- Думаю, к вечеру где-то. Так что не скучай!  
Хайяте прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и, сложив руки на груди, выразительно хмыкнул:  
\- Ты натащил мне из библиотеки столько книг, что скучать мне точно не придется.  
Ширануи невозмутимо поправил его шарф, безотчетно стараясь не коснуться самого Гекко, и подмигнул:  
\- Ну, надо же мне знать, стоит ли вся эта макулатура прочтения! Ладно, я пошел, а то заказчик вряд ли одобрит опоздание.  
Взмахнув рукой на прощание, он быстрым шагом двинулся вдоль по улице. За шиворот срывались холодные мелкие капли, жалившие, как стальные иглы, и никак не удавалось отделаться от пакостного ощущения, что за ним следят.

*

Миссия сначала казалась простой условностью. Прийти на условленное место, забрать свиток, доставить заказчику. Конечно, некоторую пикантность добавляло то, что означенный свиток находился в полузаброшенном храме какого-то древнего бога, имени которого Генма не знал…  
Старые замшелые стены, увитые плющом, глухое эхо в темных коридорах и постоянная неумолчная капель – дождь просачивался сквозь разрушенную крышу. Свиток лежал на алтаре, в одиноком луче света. Картинка выглядела настолько идеалистично и ненатурально, что не оставалось сомнений: ее специально подстроили. Свиток изначально не принадлежал храму, его просто принесли сюда.  
Впрочем, Генмы это не касалось: он должен был только забрать злополучный свиток, а не разбираться, что и зачем.  
Никаких отзвуков чужой чакры не чувствовалось, храм и вообще в этом плане был слепым темным пятном, он словно глушил все проявления «духовной силы». Ширануи не был уверен, что сможет применить здесь хотя бы самое простое дзюцу.  
Он тщательно осмотрел алтарь на предмет ловушек и скрытых механизмов и только потом, решительно протянув руку, взял свиток. Пальцы чуть покалывало холодом, но больше ничего необычного не произошло. Генма развернулся…  
…и увидел за своей спиной искаженный яростью череп.  
И тени, тени, тени…  
Тело среагировало раньше разума: Ширануи вонзил сенбон в лоб противнику, на место третьего глаза, и скользнул вбок, уходя от возможного ответного удара. Желтый нечеловеческий череп, черный саван, темные нити энергии… Он не верил в привидений, и ему было плевать, что это такое. Ему достаточно было знания того, что это враг, а с врагом нужно сражаться.  
Чудовище закинуло голову к потолку, беззвучно взвыло, волчком кружась на месте. Сквозь дыру в крыше вдруг блеснула молния – и ударила прямо в сенбон, рогом торчавший во лбу черепа.  
Генма отпрыгнул назад, мрачно выругался и бросился прочь, игнорируя сгустившиеся вокруг тени.  
Никак не удавалось отделаться от мысли, что все это – тщательно срежессированная кем-то картинка. Тщательно продуманный дурацкий спектакль…  
Ширануи не желал в нем участвовать.

 

Это был второй подобный свиток, который ему поручили доставить. Прошлый хранился в таком же заброшенном храме Воды, и именно там к Генме впервые прицепились тени.

*

Дождь не переставал. Лил все время, только изредка утихая и превращаясь в отдельные капли – чтобы через минуту снова встать стеной. У такой погоды был один-единственный плюс: все нормальные люди, шиноби в том числе, предпочитали сидеть дома, если у них не было серьезной необходимости тащиться на улицу, вроде работы или миссии. А значит, очень невелик был шанс случайно столкнуться с кем-то знакомым.  
Впрочем, Ширануи никогда не отличался особым везением.  
Он был в двух кварталах от своего дома, когда его вдруг окликнули:  
\- Генма.  
Он замер, мысленно тоскливо выругался и медленно, нехотя обернулся.  
Посреди улицы стоял Райдо, безвольно опустив руки, и просто смотрел на него. Молча.  
Дождь безжалостно хлестал дорогу между ними, словно проводил черту, которую нельзя было так просто переступить.  
Генма не выдержал первым. Он раздраженно дернул плечом, почти болезненно ощущая отсутствие во рту сенбона – все запасные остались дома – резко выдохнул и вскинул ладони вверх в предупреждающем жесте:  
\- Да-да, я прекрасно знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь! – Ширануи вздохнул, скривил губы и продолжил: - Да, это опасно, да, это зашло слишком далеко, да, я понятия не имею, к чему это приведет в итоге, и более того, все это я прекрасно понимаю сам – но меня достало, что каждый встречный пытается ненавязчиво вправить мне мозги, так что будь другом, заткнись! Я не хочу выслушивать подобное еще и от тебя.  
Выпалив все это на одном дыхании, он заткнулся сам и собрался решительно развернуться, убегая от возможного ответа, когда Райдо вдруг спокойно и очень устало произнес:  
\- Вообще-то, я собирался сказать другое.  
Генма удивленно замер, поднял на него настороженный, недоверчивый взгляд.  
Неужели?..  
Намьяши смотрел на него так, будто видел впервые в жизни. Потом отбросил со лба мокрые волосы и неожиданно невесело улыбнулся:  
\- Будь осторожен.  
Ширануи непонимающе моргнул, после выдохнул, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, и тоже улыбнулся, беспечно пожав плечами:  
\- Всегда, напарник. Всегда.  
Они не добавили больше ни слова и разошлись, но у Генмы снова появилась уверенность, что друг всегда стоит у него за спиной.

*

Краем глаза Генма постоянно видел серые тени. Они скользили, ползли по земле, стелились туманом. Они преследовали его повсюду – неотступно, ненавязчиво, не приближаясь, наблюдая издалека. Единственное что – они никогда не входили вслед за ним под крышу дома, но все равно, следили сквозь окна, пронизывали взглядом не только толстые шторы, но и сами стены.  
Сначала это пугало, потом просто злило, теперь… теперь это вызывало только апатичную усталость. Генма уже даже почти научился игнорировать своих вечных молчаливых спутников. Или наоборот, когда было скучно, пытался сосредоточить на них внимание и сосчитать. Сколько же их было на самом деле? Четыре? Семь? Девять?  
А хотя… какая разница?  
Тени не имеют числа.

*

Генма зашел в дом, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, стараясь не шуметь. Пришлось потратить полчаса, чтобы доставить свиток в Штаб, но оставлять эту дрянь у себя Ширануи не собирался.  
Более чем достаточно, что за свитком, добытым им в храме Воды, заказчик так и не пришел.  
И тот чертов свиток почему-то остался дома у Генмы. Странно, что он вспомнил об этом только теперь…  
Хайяте сидел на подоконнике и читал какую-то книгу. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову, настороженно глядя на Генму, потом слабо улыбнулся.  
\- А ты знал, что печати можно не только складывать, так сказать, вручную, но и чертить мелом на поверхности? – вдруг спросил он, потом задумчиво добавил: - От этого они становятся сильней и стабильней.  
Ширануи громко фыркнул, проходя к кровати и в беспорядке сгружая на нее сумку с оружием, жилет и бандану.  
\- Что за ересь ты там читаешь? – проворчал он с деланным недовольством, вытирая лицо полотенцем.  
Ну и сырость, уже даже в доме чувствуешь себя, как в раковине на дне пруда…  
\- «Врата и Пентаграммы», - невозмутимо озвучил Гекко название книги, потом пожал плечами. – На самом деле ерунда, конечно, сущая беллетристика… но пару интересных мыслей я все-таки нашел.  
\- Поделишься потом? – спросил Генма и, подойдя, сел рядом с ним на подоконник, устроившись так, чтобы видеть одновременно и лицо Хайяте, и то, что происходило за окном.  
\- А куда я денусь? – хмыкнул Гекко, потом отложил книгу и внимательно посмотрел на Ширануи.  
Его глаза были серо-черными и странно прозрачными. Как зеркало.  
Генме никак не удавалось привыкнуть к этому странному пронизывающему взгляду. Ему все время казалось, что сквозь глаза Хайяте на него смотрит еще кто-то.  
Кто-то чужой.  
Ширануи неуютно повел плечом и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Да, мне всегда говорили, что я могу быть утомительным, - подумал и с нажимом добавил: – И, решившись на что-то, я всегда добиваюсь своего.  
Гекко почти минуту молча смотрел на него, потом прикрыл глаза. Его лицо было бледным и каким-то… туманным. Как рисунок на стекле.  
Генма протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки, но в последний момент отдернул пальцы. Вместо этого поднял книгу и задумчиво прищелкнул языком:  
\- Пентаграммы, значит?  
…Хайяте пришел к нему ровно месяц назад.

*

\- Ширануи, это уже переходит все границы! – Шизуне яростно ходила по комнате из угла в угол, как запертая в клетке кошка.  
Генма молчал и смотрел на нее ничего не выражавшим взглядом, меланхолично покачивая сенбоном.  
\- Тсунаде-сама очень обеспокоена слухами, которые ходят по деревне, - продолжила Шизуне. – А между тем у нее и без того хватает поводов для беспокойства, так что я не позволю одному из моей команды добавлять ей еще больше хлопот. Ты меня понял?!  
\- Разумеется, - спокойно кивнул Генма.  
Женщина вдруг остановилась, решительно развернулась к нему… и опустила плечи, сразу став выглядеть устало и едва ли не беззащитно.  
\- Ширануи… - неуверенно начала она, но Генма не дал ей договорить.  
\- У меня все в порядке, Шизуне-сан, - он спокойно улыбнулся. – Даже более чем.  
Главная помощница Хокаге посмотрела на него почти с отчаяньем, но больше ничего не сказала и не стала его задерживать, когда он собрался уйти.  
Шизуне ни капли не была похожа на Хайяте – даже несмотря на то, что у нее были такие же короткие темные волосы и черные глаза.

*

Месяц назад Генма притащил к себе домой чертов проклятый благословенный свиток из храма Воды, и чем бы он ни был на самом деле – это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения, потому что в тот же вечер на пороге его дома возник Хайяте.  
Хайяте, похороненный, безвозвратно зарытый в землю почти полгода назад.  
Не фантом и не призрак, хотя Генма знал, что кроме него никто его гостя видеть не может. Но Хайяте был материален – в этом они оба были уверены точно. Он мог спокойно двигать предметы, держать их в руках, принимать душ, пить чай, обхватывая чашку вечно холодными пальцами… только ему не нужно было есть, и он не спал.  
А еще Генма никак не мог решиться _коснуться_ его.  
Он просто не знал, что произойдет в таком случае.  
Дождь за окном был похож на серый гобелен, такой старый, что на нем почти полностью стерся рисунок. В подобные дни, сидя у себя дома, очень легко поверить, что окружающего мира не существует.  
И вместе с ним не существует всех его правил и условностей.  
Хайяте медленно поднял руку и задумчиво прочертил на запотевшем стекле иероглиф «вода». Потом поджал под себя ноги, словно стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, плотнее закутался в шарф и медленно проговорил, глядя куда-то за окно.  
\- Я не должен быть здесь.  
Генме не нужно было тоже смотреть на улицу, чтобы понять: там опять скользят тени.  
Он усмехнулся, почувствовав веселую азартную злость, и спокойно ответил:  
\- А знаешь что? Мне пофиг!  
Хайяте вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на него. И глаза у него были темнее ночного неба.  
Ночного неба, которого все равно не было видно за проклятыми тучами.  
Гекко попытался что-то возразить, но закашлялся, зажал рот ладонью, зажмурившись, как от боли.  
Ширануи дождался, пока собеседник снова сможет посмотреть на него, и серьезно произнес слова, сказать которые надо было уже давно:  
\- Хайяте. Кому, как ни тебе, знать, что я с большим трудом принимаю решения и редко бываю в чем-то уверен… Но сейчас – я точно знаю, что не отдам тебя. Пусть приходят.  
Судьба ошиблась в очередном раскладе своего вечного пасьянса, случайно выронила одну карту – и Генма не собирался упускать внезапно выпавший шанс. Чего бы это ему ни стоило.  
Игры с жизнью, игры со смертью… В какой-то книге он когда-то читал, что плата за них – душа.  
Но что такое «душа»? И чего она стоит на самом деле, если некому ее посвятить?  
А еще Ширануи был уверен в одном: он не сошел с ума. То, что происходило с ним, было _реальностью_. И ему безразличны были причины, приведшие в итоге к такому раскладу.  
Потому что главное – результат.  
Хайяте ничего не ответил, просто смотрел на него растерянно и устало. Тени за окном подбирались ближе, и казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и они встанут между ними.  
Еще никогда и никого прежде Генма не хотел обнять так сильно и так отчаянно.  
Он закусил губу, задумавшись, потом резко выдохнул и шепнул:  
\- Что будет, если я все-таки попробую к тебе прикоснуться?  
Хайяте моргнул, отвел взгляд и хрипло ответил, с силой вцепившись пальцами в подоконник словно из боязни упасть:  
\- Не знаю.  
Вода. Слишком много воды. Вода – это жизнь… Но вода – это и смерть. Как все другие стихии.  
Вода, вода, вода… прошлое, будущее и застывшее настоящее.  
Где вопрос, где ответ, где правильный путь…  
Генма закрыл глаза и, наконец решившись, протянул руку.

 

_\- Генма… А знаешь, рассветное небо – оно рыже-желто-малиновое._

 

 

_6 июля 2008_


End file.
